A picture of you
by mistygirl
Summary: Caitlin has developed feelings for Eric and takes comfort from their friendship but he doesnt feel the same about her and when he falls for some one else the rejection hits her hard (chap 4 now up please R&R)
1. a new intrest

A picture of you Okay my second Caitlin's way fic. (just a reminder that I am continuing shadow but have had to make some changes to it and I had another idea so im writing this one.) this one is a romance drama about Caitlin and Eric I know Caitlin and Eric aren't together in the show but all the better to make up a story about them that hasn't been told. and so anyway Caitlin develops feelings for Eric and can never admit them to him and she has another problem what if Eric doesn't feel that way about her.  
  
"Hi Caitlin" Eric said to her as he passed her on the way to class. Caitlin smiled and said hi back. Over the last few months Eric and her she'd noticed where a lot more what was the word welcoming to each other and she had found the two of them saying hi as they waited for class. Caitlin sighed she wished that they could get to know each other better so they could become closer friends, understand each other, know what each other was thinking. I really like him don't I she thought. She'd finally been able to admit her feelings to herself. But I could never tell Eric she thought unless I know that he defiantly has feelings for me too and I can't tell anyone else either she thought I really wish he could feel the same way about me too she thought oh who am I kidding no guy has ever paid any attention to me and probably never will I might never have a boyfriend iv never even kissed anyone. Caitlin slammed her locker door shut just as she felt someone yank her ponytail hard she whirled around to face her cousin Griffin. "hey Caitlin no fights okay you nearly could have broken your locker the way you slammed it" Caitlin eyed her cousin suspiciously "yeah well wasn't paying attention I guess" she quickly shot past Griffin and into the class room and sat down in a seat. She cast a quick glance over at Eric he was looking at the teacher. Caitlin then tried to concentrate on her work I really hope that he comes to Griffins today she thought. 


	2. dreaming of you

Eric came over the day after. Caitlin had worked up the courage to ask him his email address.  
  
She bounded downstairs Griffin and Eric where there 'hey guys' she greeted them Hey they both replied uninterested Caitlin felt her heart sink she heard Griffin say  
  
'you want something to eat'  
  
'Sure' Eric replied.  
  
Now was the time to ask him when Griff wasn't hanging a round. 'Um Eric you have a computer right' she asked him  
  
'Yeah I do' he replied.  
  
'Do you want my email address' she said forcing the words out  
  
Eric shrugged 'Gee I don't know I guess if you want' he wrote his down on a sheet of paper.  
  
Caitlin gave him his and thanked him.  
  
She ran up to her room pleased with herself. It wasn't much in getting to know him but it was a start.  
  
** * * * * * * * Caitlin slumped in her chair at school Eric hadn't said hi to her today, which made her Depressed Caitlin shook her head what am I thinking I shouldn't be depressed over  
  
Eric he's just a guy not worth worrying about. But Caitlin knew that wasn't true.  
  
Taylor walked in with her parade of friends a new girl was with them Caitlin had seen her before but hadn't met her what was her name again Leslie or Lauren. But there was something about her that made Caitlin think slut today she had her top tied up exposing her belly which was pale white and bulgy and about a ton of black eye makeup on.  
  
How can she be comfortable with that she thought? But the thing Caitlin couldn't get was that she was hanging around Taylor's group even though Caitlin didn't like Taylor she had to admit that she wasn't the slutty type sure she was never short of a boyfriend but she didn't dress like a slut the things Taylor sometimes wore made Caitlin think of a Barbie.  
  
She yawned leaning back in her seat 'hey watch it punk girl' a voice said  
  
Caitlin turned around to face Taylor they glared at each other before Caitlin turned around Taylor said 'okay Lauren meet Caitlin Seeger the freekshow' Lauren snicked she sure wasn't shy about keeping her feelings to herself.  
  
Caitlin thought about giving them both a snappy retort but turned around and ignored it instead.  
  
Caitlin waited as the hours dragged on until the class was let out and as soon as she was home she ran in the barn and tacked up Bandit.  
  
'Lets go boy' she said softly to him as she felt the sting of tears in her eyes she swung up in to the saddle and urged Bandit into a gallop tears blurred her vision.  
  
Why couldn't anything go her way for once? Caitlin pulled bandit to a stop and swung down from the saddle and went over to a tree and sat down and let the tears come.  
  
At least I m alone now she thought when she was feeling upset she usually didn't like to have people crowding her.  
  
She preferred to be alone.  
  
She sat there for half an hour sniffling whenever she got upset at home no one seamed to understand.  
  
Griffin thought that she was feeling sorry for herself and told her that she wasn't the only person that had problems And that she was using her city life as an excuse.  
  
Well I m not its not meant to be an excuse I wish Eric could understand me she thought. It was funny her sudden need to have a boyfriend maybe it was because shed never known what it felt like.  
  
Caitlin had always hidden her emotions deep down but she'd always known that she'd wanted a boyfriend.  
  
What did it feel like to have someone be attracted to you, someone so attracted that they'd ask you out instead of the girl making the first move, what did it feel like to have someone's arms around you to have someone kiss you and tell you that you where beautiful and wonderful no matter what anyone else thought.  
  
Caitlin sighed those where the things she'd thought about I wounder if ill ever know what it feels like to have a boyfriend probably not ill probably never be kissed until Im forty years old and by then I might have never had a boyfriend. I can't really see myself getting married or having kids I guess I wont know till I have a boyfriend.  
  
I want a boyfriend. She thought. If she had a proper social life it might be easier but Caitlin wasn't the type to go to parties even though the new friends she sometimes sat with went out every weekend.  
  
I need to be more sociable she thought to herself but adding the fact that Jim and Dori would never let her out partying in the past she'd never wanted to because it was too superficial and she'd never liked people who where superficial. 


	3. cat & mouse

Cat & mouse  
  
The thing Caitlin secretly like about Montana more than the city was the mountains.  
  
I m glad I live here now she thought two years ago if anyone had said to her that she  
  
Would grow to love her new home she would never have believed it.  
  
And today she discovered a creek that had a rope hanging from a tree Caitlin knew That a few kids used to come here and swing off the rope into the water. Caitlin gingerly put her hands around the rope  
  
It was a pretty big drop down into the creek.  
  
She wouldn't go in today maybe when it was a little bit warmer she would.  
  
"Hey" she heard a voice call  
  
It was Eric.  
  
"Hi did you have fun at your birthday last night" she asked  
  
"Yea it was okay"  
  
He sat down beside her.  
  
"So. where's Griff" she asked him  
  
"Im not sure looked for him around the house came down here and saw you so I thought id say hi"  
  
Caitlin felt her heart speed up  
  
"Thanks Eric that's nice of you" she smiled.  
  
He now looked uncomfortable  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Caitlin tried to think up something to say or do maybe if I looked at him and just lean closer we could. anyway how do I kiss him I don't know how.  
  
Caitlin realised she was staring and quickly looked away  
  
Eric laughed "what is it"  
  
She shook her head "nothing"  
  
"Well the way you where lookin at me"  
  
"Hey you see that rope up there" Caitlin suddenly piped up.  
  
"Yeah what about it"  
  
"You can swing on it" realising what shed just said Caitlin cringed Eric was going to think she was some kind of loser.  
  
"Yeah I know you can" he replied  
  
"Well we could.. if you want sometime try it out the rope I mean it would be pretty fun don't you think"  
  
"Maybe ill see"  
  
"So when do you want to"  
  
"Im not sure"  
  
Suddenly Caitlin had an idea "so do you want to tonight" when the words where out she Wished she could take them back she was making this a bit obvious.  
  
"Tonight why tonight" he questioned.  
  
"Well its just a suggestion just thought it might be fun to hang out sometime something to do that would be fun you know" she replied  
  
"Well ill think about it" he said  
  
"Don't you have a job almost next door to us"?  
  
"Yeah" he smiled  
  
"See that's why I thought it might be fun cause I heard you had a job near to us"  
  
Eric nodded "that'd be fun and griff and Brett could come and we could bring water bombs and water pistols"  
  
Caitlin frowned that wasn't what shed had in mind she didn't want griffin hanging around or Brett she wanted to get to know Eric.  
  
If she couldn't be his girlfriend the next best thing to be would be his friend  
  
Anyway all great friendships have the potential to turn in to great relationships  
  
You never know.  
  
"Anyway ill see you Caitlin" he said standing up  
  
He's leaving already Caitlin thought.  
  
"See ya oh and Eric" she called  
  
He turned  
  
"Ill um bring some water bomb and we v got this plastic raft thing at home I could bring"  
  
"Yeah that'd be good" Eric waved.  
  
"See ya" Caitlin yelled.  
  
She sat by the creek for a few more minuets thinking I don't think Eric likes me more Than a friend but at least im his friend. 


	4. leaves

Leaves  
  
(A/n okay for now Caitlin is in no hurry to express her feelings to Eric and considering I sometimes write from my own experience Caitlin and Eric aren't going to hook up any time soon the reason why is because I don't think there are enough stories out there that are honestly open about how hard relationships and friendships can be and im not sure yet if ill make Eric ever have feelings for Caitlin but there may be a little accidental kiss in the story later on if it sounds right this is gonna be pretty long I think. any way feel free to make any suggestions for the story)  
Caitlin walked into class a few weeks later Taylor sat in the seat next to her.  
  
Caitlin didn't see Lauren anywhere "where's your friend" she asked Taylor  
  
"You mean Lauren she went back to la"  
  
"How come she was only here for like two weeks?"  
  
"She was here for a month her family in la she was only staying with relatives," Taylor said.  
  
Caitlin knew a lot of people hadn't liked Lauren much She thought that she would have an argument with her at least because shed heard Nikki say that Lauren had said something about her.  
  
Caitlin thought back to a few weeks ago when Eric Griffin and Brett had come to the creek it had been fun but still Eric didn't show any signs that he was interested in her.  
  
No guy had ever been interested in Caitlin really.  
  
But she had an idea what might turn them off her she never knew how to react around guys so the thing she was most comfortable with was defence I mean what was she to say to a guy if he asked her out yeah sure ill go out with you Caitlin thought. She wasn't that sort of girl.  
  
She wished that someone would care for her at least.  
  
Eric probably was as nice as guys came but he didn't really show much compassion For her  
  
Like if she was upset he wouldn't give her a second glance.  
  
Caitlin began to draw circles around her paper Caitlin wanted to tell Eric how she felt about him but she couldn't the last thing Caitlin wanted to do was wreak their friendship.  
  
Not that it was a strong friendship it was more like a bond and Caitlin hoped that they'd be able to keep it.  
  
She turned around in her seat and waved to Griffin who'd just come in "so is Eric coming over tonight" she asked him  
  
Yeah he's staying the night  
  
Oh cool she responded.  
******  
  
Later that afternoon  
  
Caitlin lay under the tree that she usually sat under looking at her photography magazine. "Bandit boy she said if horses could talk what would you say  
  
I guess it's a good thing you can't talk huh that's the thing I like about animals They listen and they aren't judgemental they don't care what you look like they are just content with company" she smiled up at bandit who was munching on grass.  
  
"And you know what other animal I like dogs I wish I had a dog of my own I asked dori if I could have a dog for my sixteenth birthday which is in a couple of months away"  
  
"And guess what dori and Jim are going away to Florida for a couple of weeks and doris mother Gina is staying with us she's so paranoid she probably wont let griff and me out of the house and she nags Jim all the time and he gets sick of it."  
  
Caitlin yawned she usually came here most days if she wanted to read or lay in the shade.  
  
Her mind wandered to Eric they didn't see each other very much only once a week if they where lucky and they didn't get much of a chance to talk in school mainly because she felt a little embarrassed chatting to him and she wasn't sure why but she didn't want to make it obvious that she liked him and by talking to him more Griffin and Brett and the others would surely tease her.  
  
A car pulled up outside the lows it was Eric Caitlin got up and dusted her self off and walked bandit back to his stable she took a few minuets to untack him and then headed inside.  
  
Eric had his bags next to the couch Eric came into the living room he didn't really seam to notice her.  
  
"Hi" she said brightly.  
  
"Hi" he replied.  
  
Just then Dory came into the living room.  
  
"Hi Eric, Caitlin"  
  
"Hey" they both replied.  
  
"Well Eric you can take your bags to the room next to griffs alright"  
  
"Sure Mrs Lowe."  
  
Caitlin followed Eric she started to think of a conversation  
  
So what are you doing this weekend she asked him?  
  
"Um I have no idea why."  
  
"Just wondering see Dory and Jim are going to Florida on Saturday and aunt Gina Dory's mother is coming to stay with us its gonna be so boring.  
  
Eric smiled "so you know Gina pretty well or you don't know her."  
  
"Yeah I see her once in a while."  
  
Eric dumped his bags in the room Griffin came out of his room "so you ready to go fishing tomorrow" he asked Eric.  
  
Yeah got my rods Eric replied.  
  
Fishing? Caitlin asked.  
  
They turned around to face her "yeah you can choose fishing for a sport at school didn't you know" Griffin said.  
  
"I didn't know you both did it" Caitlin responded.  
  
They shrugged and made their way downstairs Griffin waited for her.  
  
"Why are you suddenly so interested in hanging out with us all the time?" he snapped.  
  
Caitlin shrugged "I dunno its fun I guess"  
  
"Do you like Eric or something because I don't think he's very interested in you?"  
  
"He happens to be my friend Griff is that a problem."  
  
"Well in case you've forgotten he's my best friend and I really appreciate it if you weren't following him around and trying to get him to talk to you I don't think he likes you so don't bother in trying to impress him."  
  
"Griffin you are so selfish and for your information I do not like Eric more than a friend" Caitlin retorted. "Sure you don't you just won't admit it and Eric finds you annoying anyway."  
  
"What because I m nice to him I don't believe it" with that Caitlin ran down the stairs to catch up with Eric.  
  
"Hey Eric I can I ask you something."  
  
"Yeah sure" he responded.  
  
"Do you find me annoying" she asked?  
  
Eric looked at her "no why would I think that you're annoying."  
  
"Well Griffin reckons that you think that im annoying."  
  
Eric laughed "why worry about what griffin says I don't think your annoying okay."  
  
Caitlin smiled "okay so im nice"  
  
"Well you never used to be but you are now.'  
  
"Oh right thanks and how come you never."  
  
"Hey lets go for a drive Eric Griffin interrupted."  
  
Caitlin glared at him "wait a sec im asking Eric something."  
  
"Well hurry up" Griffin spat  
  
"Yeah you never come on the net anymore why is that" Caitlin asked him.  
  
"Well I don't used msn anymore it keeps stuffing up all the time so I don't bother" Eric replied.  
  
Caitlin nodded "okay well thanks are you going to the café"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh okay see you later then."  
  
Dory stood beside Caitlin "drive carefully its raining and the roads can be very slippery so go slow" she warned them.  
  
Griffin didn't whinge like normally he just said "yeah okay"  
  
Dory watched Caitlin "you really like Eric don't you"  
  
"As a friend."  
  
Dory nodded "its nice to see you making new friends Caitlin." 


End file.
